


21: Stomach kiss

by CoralineSkam



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mental Illness, Panic Attacks, TRIGGER WARNING: Description of a panic attack and mental illness, druck season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralineSkam/pseuds/CoralineSkam
Summary: Nora x Josh/Spiderwitz fanfic part of a prompt list request. enjoy this against with a happy ending.
Relationships: Nora & Josh
Kudos: 9





	21: Stomach kiss

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFIC CONTAINS A HEAVY DESCRIPTION OF A PANIC ATTACK AND MENTAL ILLNESS, please be careful while reading.
> 
> @Carolineskam on Tumblr, my inbox is always open :)

She’s going through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She has a date -technically, he just asked her to meet up, but they both know that now that they are a couple, it’s a date- with Josh and she’s oddly anxious. 

It’s not the first time that they meet up. They are a full real couple, they have kissed and slept -only sleep- together, so she doesn’t fully understand why is she this anxious about seeing him. 

It might be because due to whatever is wrong with her head, she has been avoiding him. Not because she doesn’t want to see him, but because she is not in a good place for him to see her. And all that anxiety that she feels now is making whatever is happening to her even worse.

The zooming out of reality, the never stopping anxiety, the muffled sounds, and the blurry vision, the panic she constantly feels. All of those scary things are happening right now, just because she’s anxious about meeting Josh.

Her breathing is quick and arrhythmic, her head is spinning and she feels dizzy. Her hands and everything around her feels so far away as if she wasn’t present. Her eyes are bright open, looking at everything frighteningly, walking backward, only to stumble with her rug and falling to the floor. She curls up in a ball, hyperventilating as hot tears fall through her cheeks.

She doesn’t know for how long she has been like that, but in the distance, she can hear someone knocking at the door. She tries to get up, to walk and answer the door, but she just can’t. She tries to yell instead, that the door is open, that she needs help but even though she opens her mouth and makes the effort to make a sound, nothing comes out of her mouth. The dizziness she constantly feels aggravates, and feels sleepy. Fighting for talking, getting up, or just staying awake doesn’t feel as important anymore, so she just decides to give up.

She’s about to close her eyes when a loud crash and a human figure approaches her, yelling her name. A very tall man picks her up from the floor, keeping her close to its chest and what she thinks is whispering something she cannot understand into her hair. She doesn’t know who this man is, but his smell is familiar and she somehow feels safe. 

In the arms of the mystery man, she relaxes, feeling almost physical how her anxiety slowly fades, reconnecting with herself and feeling everything like it’s supposed to be felt.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay, I’m here” Josh’s voice wakes her up, and she gets up from his lap drastically. She’s trying to get upstanding, her mind racing trying to think of an excuse that doesn’t involve her poor mental health, but Josh’s big hands grab her firmly while he signals no with his head, whispering a constant ‘it’s okay’ to make her stay.

Hours pass by as they stay cuddling on the floor, Nora finally breath calmly again and Josh caressing her hair and keeping close. Eventually, they decide to get up, go to the bathroom and grab snacks to lay in the bed, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Josh’s head is in Nora’s tummy and her hands are going through his hair, massaging the scalp and playing with his curls while he looks at her in noticeable concern. She tries to avoid his eyes, noticing how her nervousness is rising as she avoids the conversations she knows is about to begin.

“What’s wrong?” Josh’s face is serious but has a sympathetic look in his eyes.

She’s tempted to say ‘nothing, everything’s okay’ like she always says, but this time he literally caught her, so instead, she says: “I don’t know. And I’m serious, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I don’t understand what’s going on”.

“Okay. How about you talk to me, explain everything, so I can try to help you?”

“Okay”

And between soft touches and sweet tummy kisses, Nora finally opens up, letting go for the first time and vocalizing all those feelings and fears she has been suffering. 

It feels nice to be taken care of.


End file.
